


We Shouldn't Do This

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Man handling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13





	We Shouldn't Do This

You moaned as you were shoved roughly against the wall. Sam descended on you like a man starving, attacking your neck.

“God Sam,” you managed to get out as he lifted you, cupping your ass. You wrapped your legs around his waist locking him against you.

“You taste good,” he growled biting down on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. A dirty moan fell from your lips, you rolled your head to the side to give him better access. 

“Fuck, we shouldn’t do this,” you ground your hips down feeling how hard he was against your hot core. 

“No we shouldn’t,” he agreed pulling back to look at you. He smiled wickedly before grabbing the hem of your tank top and ripping it all the way up the front.

“You’re bad,” you shook your head pulling his face back to your to kiss him. You nipped at his lips before kissing along his jaw. His stubble tickled your lips and made you want him more. 

You had no idea what had gotten you here. You had gone to the bar with Sam to get a drink to blow some steam off after the last hunt, Dean was god knows where. The ride home had been full of sexual tension that exploded the moment you entered the bunker. It was a single hot kiss against the outside door that found you being led down the hallway in a hurry and pinned to the wall in Sam’s room. 

Sam dropped you to the floor long enough for you to yank his shirt over his head. You slid your hands up his chest loving the feel of his hot skin beneath your hands. You had only dreamed about this happening, fantasized about him at night in the dark. You grinned up at him as you unbuckled his pants pushing them down his legs. Your jaw almost dropped at the size of him as he sprang out of his boxers in your face. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he licked his lips watching as you dropped to your knees. 

“So will I,” you winked at him keeping your eyes on his face as you took his tip into your mouth.


End file.
